


Hands-On Lesson

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Loss, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Foreplay, Human/Monster Romance, MerMay, Merpeople, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Ocean Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You're a marine biologist, and happen to find (F/C) - a shark mermaid - in your studies, and you find yourself getting a hands-on lesson in shark mermaid anatomy.





	Hands-On Lesson

As a marine biologist, it's not hard to say that you love the ocean. You're constantly amazed by it's beauty and mystery, which lead you to find a mermaid - a shark mermaid - by the name of (F/C). However, your relationship started as one of fear and distrust, as he was scared that you or a top-secret agency would experiment on him, but you assured him that your curiosity in him is only for yourself. Eventually, he came around and realized that your intentions were true and pure, allowing himself to spend more and more time with you, to the point where you two begin a romantic relationship. 

But there's still one thing that keeps you and (F/C) apart. His two dicks. While he desperately wishes to have sex with you, he's self-conscious of revealing his double members to you, scared that you might find them revolting. You've told him time and time again that it's something you expect from him - you  _are_  a marine biologist after all - and that you're  _very_  excited to try, but he's still unsure.

But you can't take it anymore. After countless daydreams and masturbation sessions, you've built up enough sexual frustration. You're determined to get him inside you, and you want him  _now_.

* * *

 You were at your regular spot at the beach with (F/C), a well secluded area that only you two knew about. The sun sets, painting the sky and water with brilliant strokes of orange, red, and pink. The mood is perfect, and you refuse to hold back any longer. You capture (F/C)'s intention by stripping off your clothes, and dip your naked body into the water, swimming over to (F/C). His eyes widen in surprise. He  _has_  seen you naked before, but you've never entered the water while naked. 

 

"What are you doing, (Y/N)?" There's curiosity in his voice, but he's already figured out your intentions.

"Hmm, I wanted to try some skinny dipping. You're technically always doing it, so I wanted to join in the fun." A white lie, you drape your arm around (F/C)'s shoulders, rubbing your thigh against his sandpaper-like lower body while you tread. 

"Oh? Well then, I wont stop you." He chuckles at your false explanation, and keeps a strong hold around your waist, allowing you to rest a bit. He can't lie, he's a bit turned on too, but he doesn't want to go any further, not until he hears your words. 

 

And he hears them loud and clear. 

 

"(F/C)...I...I want you to fuck me. You have no idea how long I've been dreaming to have your dicks inside me..." You whisper against his shoulder, legs lightly wrapping around his waist.

(F/C) inhales sharply, biting his lip. "A-are you sure, (Y/N)...? You know that it might hurt, right?" He's as excited as you are, but still just a bit anxious.  

"It wont...not as long as I'm with you..." You give him a reassuring smile. 

 

And with those words, (F/C) kisses you gently, minding his sharp fangs, and leads you towards a smooth rock, pinning your back against it, the water softly lapping just above your groin. (F/C) starts by teasing you, to make sure that your pussy is nice and wet for him. He plants kisses along your jaw and neck, trailing down towards your breasts. His warm tongue cushions your perky nipples, taking turns licking them, then lightly sucking and pinching them between his fangs. While his mouth is on one tit, his hand is massaging the other, fondling your breast, then lightly pinching and pulling on your nipple in tandem with his mouth. You grip onto the rock as you arch your back, giving yourself fully to (F/C) and breathing deeply as you whimper. 

 

"(F-F/C)...please...p-please hurry up and fuck me!...I-I need you, p-please...!!" You're a begging mess underneath his hands and mouth. While you love the way (F/C) teases your breasts, your body aches for the main event - his two cocks. 

(F/C) chuckles, appreciating hearing you beg for  _him_. He helps you move up a little bit further along the rock, positioning you so that your groin is out of the water. You visibly squirm in front of him, showing that you are completely ready to take him. 

"(Y-Y/N)..." (F/C) inhales, grinning and biting his lower lip, completely taking in the beauty of your naked form. "I love you." He exhales, saying it loud and clear as he brings his lower body out of the water, fully revealing his two dicks. 

 

You gasp.

 

You have to admit that you weren't sure what you were expecting, but the sight in front of you is far better than whatever your imagination could come up with. Already unsheathed and erect, (F/C)'s cocks look like a mix of human and shark - the shaft being as thick as a well-endowed human, with the tip more pointed and aerodynamic, like a shark. Your thoughts run wild, thinking about just how  _fucking_  good they would feel all over your body, but you slow yourself down. Right now, you know exactly what you want. 

 

"I...I want them at the same time...I-I want them both in my pussy...p-please...?" You whine, almost feeling like you could burst from excitement. 

(F/C) inhales sharply while grinning. "Your wish is my command, darling." He thanks the stars that he's lucky enough to be with someone like you. 

 

(F/C) widens your opening as far as he can and eases into you, your natural lubricants making the action a bit easier. Having two cocks inside you is a feeling unlike any other. You're completely filled, and they push the limits of how much you can take, both length and width-wise. Then, gripping your thighs, (F/C) begins to gently thrust, his cocks moving around in your pussy every time he pulls out, never resting in the same spot. Each thrust is a different sensation as his thick cocks full every single nook in your vagina, but making sure to not hit your g-spot. And it drives you crazy. 

 

"M-more...p-please...fuck me harder, (F-F/C)...!" You're already a moaning mess, feeling like you're fit to burst any second, but you want him to fuck you with his full potential. 

And he complies. 

(F/C) pounds into you more vigorously, the mix of precum and your fluids making it easier to move inside you, his cocks leaving no nerve untouched. Your legs are fully wrapped around (F/C)'s rough lower body, soft inner thighs starting to chafe. You can feel the sting of the salt water, but you barely register it, as the adrenaline and excitement of having two cocks inside you overshadow every other sensation. 

As (F/C) continues to plow into you, you notice that his demeanor changes significantly. His soft expression has changed to one that's more hungry, letting out low moans and growls as he bares sharp teeth and dark eyes. You admit that you're a bit intimidated by his newfound look, but quickly become comforted by a basic fact - male sharks  _are_  prone to biting their partners when mating. You figure that (F/C)'s waiting for your consent, so you arch your back towards him, moving your head to the side, giving him enough space to bite into your shoulder, telling without words that he has your O.K.

(F/C)'s feral instincts kick in, moaning while grinning, showing off his white fangs, and wastes no time plunging them into your shoulder, sharp pain shooting through your arm and warm blood pouring from your indents. You scream (F/C)'s name from both pleasure and pain, pushing yourself further into his mouth and body, your hands clawing at his back, leaving marks of your own on him.

(F/C) anchors himself into your shoulder, blood coating his lips and chin. He's completely lost in ecstasy  as he growls into your wound, pounding into you with all the strength he has. His cocks throb and pulse into your vagina, and it feels more like you're taking two large vibrators. You tense up, clenching your entire body - arms, legs, and walls - around him, hoping that he notices you're close. 

 

"(F-F/C), I...I'm so...so...haah...so close...w-what about y-yo~~ahhhhnh...!!" He hears you, finally pounding directly into your g-spot, making your body feel like it's exploding as you cum. 

You keep panting and whimpering (F/C)'s name as you go limp in his arms, and he's still bucking into your oversensitive hole, but not with as much strength as before. Finally, you feel (F/C) moan into your shoulder, feeling a mix of vibration and sharp pain. You feel his cocks pulse as his load fills you up, then pouring out of you as he pulls out. It looks a light pink, a mixture of your blood and his cum. He collects himself, feral instincts fading away as he realizes the damage he's done to you. 

"(Y-Y/N)!! I-I'm so sorry for hurting you!! I just couldn't control my-I-" (F/C) tries to talk, but in between his panting and concerned thoughts, his mind is racing, barely managing to find the right words. 

You lay exhausted on the rock, calves and feet dangling in the water, and bring up a shaky hand to calm him down. "(F-F/C)...I'm fine, really...I  _did_  kind of expect this..." You give him a reassuring smile, then, passing out from exhaustion and blood loss. 

* * *

When you come to, you find yourself floating in the water, staring up at the moon, cradled in (F/C)'s arms as he sleeps. For the most part, your wounds are out of the water, shoulder on his chest, and vagina and butt on his lower body, propped up with his tail underneath your knees. You notice that he patched you up, mixture of seaweed and your clothes bandaged around your wounds. You sigh on (F/C)'s skin, kissing his clean lips. He wakes with a start, confused blinking, then realizing the situation.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N), how are you feeling?" He asks, holding you tighter to his body. 

"Better, now...I'll admit, it did hurt a bit, but...I can always get used to it." You whisper.

"Get used...? S-so you're not mad?"

"Of course not! It's not like you did it out of malicious intent or anything...you just, lost control. But..it was also  _really hot_." You grin on his skin, and (F/C) lets out a defeated sigh, bit surprised that you're into the rough stuff. And he can't lie, he's a bit into it too.

"Alright, alright...but...'next time' wont be until those wounds are healed. I don't want to turn you into chum..." He says through a concerned murmur, kissing the side of your head. 

"Deal." You hum. You agree that you're in no shape for round two, and for now, settle with laying in (F/C)'s comfortable body and arms, gently floating until the sun rises.  

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to make a double penetration fic like this for a while, but I felt like I was just copying the fic that inspired me. I'm sure that this is different enough, though. 
> 
> Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !


End file.
